


Let Them Have Their Elephants

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: The Infanta - The Decemberists (Song)
Genre: Concubines, Drabble, Gen, Implied Child Murder, Intrigue, Royalty, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let them have their elephants.  They would never have a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Have Their Elephants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/gifts).



Let them have their elephants and sequinned palanquins. Let them have their phalanx of camels, their dancing girls, their fortunes poured into pageantry. They would never have a wedding.

It was a farce to betroth an infant to a prince who would be more than three times her age by the time she was marriageable. It was an insult that the whole court knew she'd been born of a concubine of questionable lineage, and her own paternity dubious at best.

Let the realm mourn, then, and flaunt their tragedy. Those who knew the bitter truth would keep their tongues still.


End file.
